Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stacking chairs.
Related Art
Various types of stacking chair have been proposed. Often, chairs stack on top of one another with an upper chair displaced slightly forward of the lower chair. Thus, as chairs are stacked, each chair is displaced forwardly, moving a center of gravity of the stack forward, and potentially becoming unstable.